The present invention relates to a gripping device for supporting caps or the like supporting tops superimposed on the free upper ends of concrete mouldings such as concrete socket pipes standing upright.
Concrete socket-pipes are provided with supporting caps at their upper ends, after the particular moulding operation, for protecting the upper ends of the pipes from damage and for ensuring that the upper ends of the pipes set true to shape. After the socket pipes have reached a sufficient inherent stability, the supporting caps have hitherto been removed by hand. This has involved a considerable amount of effort and can only be effected with difficulty, particularly in the case of long pipes.